To quantitatively examine the partitioning of glucose utilization into oxidation, recycling, and other synthetic processes in normal pregnant women and the effect of gestational diabetes on these parameters; examine the effects of therapeutic interventions on components of glucose utilization in gestational diabetics; examine the effects of augmentation of glucose supply parenterally in normal and gestationally diabetic subjects.